What I miss the most
by rachael-ly
Summary: Mammon was never the manliest man in town, but for him to actually be a girl? It's shocking, even for the Prince.


Belphegor never liked change. To be more specific, he didn't like change about Mammon, especially if he wasn't the one who caused it.

A few years back when they first met, he remembered how isolated the mist baby was. Always alone in his room or some other secluded place, counting money or making plans to gain more money. He started that way too- not giving a single care to the members of Varia. His focus was on his missions and on making other people's lives a mess. Unfortunately for Mammon, he was one of those people.

He'd usually bother the floating baby, often times catching him like a ball in the air, refusing to let go to prevent him from escaping. Bel eventually learned about Mammon's special places and started invading him no matter how many times the illusionist clearly said he was busy. A few years after, the fallen prince and the mysterious hooded baby became inseperable. Partners in crime, and enemies in sweets. Both had a sweet tooth they satisfied together, but often times, they argue about flavors. How childish, was what Mammon always says about this, but in truth, they really were children. Belphegor was still young and Mammon? He's a baby.

From being an isolated member, Belphegor slowly forced Mammon to change and be a little more active. In fact, there was a small amount of pride that he felt each time he remembers his magnificent act. But at the moment, each time he sees Mammon and his 'change', Belphegor is far from being proud or even amused.

"Muu, Bel." A gentle tone suddenly appeared from the shadows. Slowly, an image stepped out of the darkness, forming a small and slender figure. Still with his signature cloak, Mammon stood with an air of mysteriousness just a few inches away from Belphegor. His violet hair still neatly framed his face (what can be seen of his face…) and his features were as feminine as always. In fact, the reason why he's so feminine is because he-

"I still don't believe you're a girl."

-is a girl.

The revelation was a shock to everyone, save for the rest of the arcobaleno. An illusionist could change how people see him, and Mammon did just that for the span of his arcobaleno life. It was a miracle no one noticed, despite his voice being far from being masculine. But then again, he took the identity of a baby, how can they not assume he _could_ be male? Especially if he was the feared assassin squad's best illusionist?

After the long and tiresome representative battle, the miracle of all miracles happened, the arcobaleno retained the bodies they left years ago, as if they were just asleep for a long time. The petite illusionist arrived late in one of Varia's meetings, shocking everyone when he came as a she. Her cloak was still as long as before, extending above her waist line. Equally dark clothes hid any sign of skin, with the exception of her hands and half her face, framed by shoulder length violet hair. And of course, who could forget her signature hood?

It was the exact same Mammon they met during the representative battle. Except for the fact that this time, they noticed she actually had features of a woman. "My, you have cute little breasts." Commented Lussuria, breaking the silence at once. Xanxus ignored this, and so did the rest. Everyone simply hid their shock. Except for the prince.

Shock, shock and more shock. As soon as the meeting ended, Bel didn't even bother to tease the illusionist, like he always does. Mammon didn't even mind; she was already used to his change of moods.

But it went on for years, much to her dismay. She saw this as a chance for peace and quiet. Finally, the silence she prayed for was given to her. The one and only person who took time to bother her finally stopped.

But devils never pray.

Mammon never fully wished nor even thought about the whole scenario. Unprepared, she failed to react to this, and ignored him too.

Eight years and 5 months later, Belphegor and Mammon got involved in a series of joint missions. After regaining her body a few years ago, solo missions became more and more abundant. This was the first after more than 8 years- she actually had to fight with someone again.

Successfully assassinating a whole family that threatened the Vongola from underground, the two stayed in a luxury hotel, they're ride back was late, and the blonde prince swore he'd personally kill him as soon as they reach the Varia HQ.

"If my presence is that intolerable, refrain from accepting missions with me." Mammon said with annoyance in her tone. Throughout the whole mission, there was a noticeable distance. It was she who did the talking and planning. Belphegor simply nodded and executed plans of his own, making sure he wouldn't cross paths with Mammon. She wasn't a psychologist or a psychic, but it was damn obvious he had an issue with her.

"You're the one who should have refused." Retorted the blonde, reciprocating the annoyance. Mammon said one line and HE was annoyed? Not to mention that HE was the one who kept ignoring her? The nerve- "You're not Mammon."

_You're not Mammon._

The line repeated continuously in her head. Again and again. Each time, the prince's voice grew louder and louder until her mind finally blacked out. "Muu, I see."

Belphegor was on the bed, burying his already covered face with a pillow. He was still so childish, despite slowly turning into a grown man. Even his hair was longer, definitely far from being that straight bowl like hair. It was like a bird's nest. And if she was in her baby form, it was possible to rest there and-

"You're right. I'm not Mammon."

Opening the window, Mammon sat beside it, idly counting the stars while trying to converse with a stubborn man. "I'm not Mammon, I can never be him again." His hood that she almost never removed, fell from her head, revealing her usually hidden eyes. Belphegor was looking now, the pillow gone, and eyes focused on the illusionists.

The bags underneath her eyes were beyond noticeable. How many nights did she fail to sleep? How many weeks? Or months? Or dare I say it, years?

"Mam-"

"I'm not Mammon." She cut him off, and repeated her last line. "Mammon is a person whose company you somehow enjoy. That small, cheeky baby you always tortured. And that person you never ignored. I am not that person."

There was no spite in her tone, just the pure truth. Her eyes were still on the stars as if she was just describing them to him. "I am a person you hate, for reasons that are a mystery to me. I am someone you ignore to the point you curse the day you're stuck in a mission with me after 8 long years. I am the person who was cursed as an arcobaleno, forced to take Mammon's identity."

Turning towards him, with an empty expression, she muttered, "I am Viper."

Belphegor returned alone.

Mammon, or better yet, Viper, disappeared as soon as she said who she was. Always the mysterious illusionist, she didn't even bother telling him or anyone about where she was heading.

The prince took out all his anger on the unfortunate late driver. Not only was he decapitated, but his body was slashed, with organs spilling out.

Viper disappeared for a whole week, and when she returned, it was as if nothing happened. She continued to eat alone in the dining hall and afterwards, she returned to her room, silent like the night. Refusing to let this go on much longer, Belphegor snapped and barged into her room.

"Oi, Mammon, wh-"

"It's rude to barge in someone's door without even knocking, prince." She scolded him lightly, not even straying her eyes from the night sky. She was doing it again. Sitting beside the window, counting the many endless stars in the sky. Calming down, Belphegor walked towards the window, popping his head out to look at whatever it was that was taking the llusionist's attention.

"Stars aren't worth your attention, Mammon." Said the prince dully as he fell, butt first, on the floor. He extended his legs and sat like a stubborn child.

"And what, pray tell, is worth my attention? You?" _And I told you, I'm not Mammon…_

"Yes."

Viper blinked and shifted her eyes to the prince. His eyes were still hidden, and damn if she had scissors she'd cut those bangs of his just so she can see his eyes and read his mind. Why should she pay any attention to him when he willingly ignores her?

"You are a hypocrite. Leave my room now, if you have nothing else to say."

Belphegor looked up too, an obvious frown present on his face. "You don't even sleep, what's the point?"

Taken aback, Viper stayed silent for a while. Each and every time she'd retreat to her bed, her mind would be filled with questions. Questions she didn't have the answer to and questions she wants to ignore. It was foolish to say these questions involved the prince, but what was the point of dealing with them when she could just stay like this and look at the sky? "Leave."

"No."

Extending his arm, he pulled her down, forcibly making her rest her head on his shoulder. He kept his grip on her as secure as possible, failing to give her a chance to escape. "Sleep, Mammon."

"I am not Mammon." She struggled and squirmed but nothing worked.

"I don't care. The prince orders you to sleep."

For reason unknown, she started chuckling. It started off as a low, barely hearable sound, but it eventually reached his ears, confusing him again. "Release me and I will."

Not even bothering to question her words, Belphegor freed her from his arm, and soon enough, she voluntarily rested her head on his shoulder, eyes already closed. "You are a stubborn prince."

"And you're cheeky."

"Am I, still?

Proving his point, he pinched her right cheek and pulled on it. Not as stretchy as before, but it still had that same feel to it. "Stop that, you insolent fool."

"Shishishi," He stopped stretching her cheek and grinned." Yes, you're still cheeky."

" Muu…"

After a few seconds, her mind went blank. Sleep seemed like a luxury she couldn't afford over the past few years, but now, it was quickly coming to her. Belphegor didn't say anything more and neither did Viper.

Be it as Mammon or Viper, the Varia illusionist was sure of one thing-

Being with Bel was what she missed the most.

**Word Count: 1805**

**A tumblr roleplayer had a headcanon that Mammon is a different identity Viper created. Viper is a girl but when she took the form of an infant and joined Varia, she created a different persona, the male arcobaleno, Mammon.**

**So..yeah.**

**This is an old fic I decided to post since my friend like it :3**


End file.
